Alluring Secret Black Vow
by ParodyPrincipe4
Summary: A sin committed by an angel. A sin committed by a bride. Together, they hold the black vow. Warning: RomaSpamano, Yuri, implied heterosexual sex, Character death.


**A/N: Yet… another vocaloid love story… RomaSpamano this time :D Yeah, I think Roma's cool when topping. And Spain is cute at the bottom. Same feels with Ukusuk… Anyway, there are two stories in this song.. I wan' them both but let's just see how this will turn out, eh?  
Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~ by Kagamine Rin and Len/ Megurine Luka/Kaito.  
I personally prefer the twin's version…  
Warning: Implied Heterosexual mating, Romana's language. Yuri… kinda..**

* * *

**Alluring Secret**

* * *

Lovina, an angel, is in the heaven's court, being judged by three saints. What have he done wrong? Well, she's not doing anything at all. That's what's wrong… Fuckable, isn't it? They said that being a slacker is blah blah blah sinful.. blah blah and all that.

He was scowling the whole judgment. He was sure that they will make him work again. _Pff, it'll be over soon._ He mused.

The judges turned to him and the British leader hammered the hammer thingie to the wooden what's-it-called. "Lovina Romana Vargas. I hereby pass our judgment. The jury has made their decision, since you have been in this court for, at least three times, I hereby pronounce you as a fallen angel."

Lovina's eyes widened that they could pop out of his skull. She saw her brother stand up from his seat. "W-what?! Please reconsider!" He pleaded. Then, there were murmurs around the court. The judge hammered the wooden thing again. "Order in the court!"

Lovina couldn't care less. She can't believe what was happening. She'll leave heaven and roam on Earth? Fuck, his brother will flirt that potato bitch freely!

"Heaven won't be open for you until you will do good deeds on Earth. That'll be all." Just as the judge hit the wood with that hammer, she could hear her brother's cries, and then it became black.

* * *

"Señorita? Señoriiiitaaaa~~!"

Lovina groaned. She opened her eyes and saw a blinding light.

"Oh! Thank goodness! Gracias, dios! I thought you were dead!" A woman came into her sight.

Lovina scrunched her nose as her vision cleared. Her heart stopped. The woman before her was the most beautiful creature that she has ever seen her entire life. The woman has a long chocolate colored braided hair tied into a bun. She has the most beautiful forest green eyes and her facial features were more beautiful than any angels. She is wearing a red gown and suits her perfectly.

The woman tilted her head. "Amiga? ¿cómo estás?"

Lovina blinked and blushed at the thought that she was caught gawking at the woman before her. She never knew that she is a lesbian. She hid her blush and scowled. "Wait… Y-you're not supposed to see me!" She just came to think of that.

The woman smiled. "That's great~ You can talk! Hmm~ You were visible, alright. You were at the altar of the church. You're lucky that no one saw you except for me. That aside. OH MI DIOS! YOU'RE AN ANGEL! So, it's true that angels are cute. Why are you here?" She gasped. "Are you my guardian angel?" She asked while adoring her wings with a curious look on her face.

Lovina blinked. Is this woman stupid or what? Lovina felt her lips twitching. She's fighting her smile. "It's none of your business." She looked around. She realized that they are in a room. "Where the fuck am I?"

"Whoa.. Never thought that angels curse.. Well, We're in my house. I brought you home. Don't worry. I hid your wings from anybody's sight." The woman beamed.

"Good." She looked at the tray of food. It have a bowl of red soup, water and some long brown things. "What the heck is that?"

The woman grinned. "Those, mi amiga, are sweet choco churros~! Try one!"

Lovina picked one of those 'churros' and bit one. Oh, fuck, did they taste so good. She tried to hide the fact that she liked them but ate more.

The woman watched her with endearing eyes. "I'm Antonietta Fernandez Carriedo. What's your name?"

Lovina scowled. "That's a fucking long name."

Antonietta chuckled. "Oh, you haven't heard the whole of it! My whole name is-"

"Save it." The angel nommed on the churros. "Lovina Vargas."

The woman grinned. "I'm looking forward on our friendship!"

Lovina groaned but she is equally looking forward to it as well.

* * *

_The moment their eyes met, the wretched angel fell in love and with her feelings becoming stronger; she opened a forbidden box._

* * *

Little by little, Lovina shared her story to Antonietta, or preferably Toniette. She shared the reason why she's on Earth, Commenting on how 'ass' the judges are.

The woman agreed. "They didn't give them any reason to kick you out of there!.. But, Lovi, Aren't you supposed to do good deeds now?"

Lovina rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

Toniette tilted her head. "What's obvious?"

She glared at her. "You're the one who found me. That means, you're my first mission."

"Queee? I'm very lucky then!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now, what's your fucking problem in your life?"

Toniette thought for a moment. ".. Well, my tomato garden is doing pretty good.. My carnations are a bit scrawny though.."

Lovina groaned. "Not those kinds of problems, bitch. REAL problems!"

The woman blinked. "Ooh! Hmm… W-well.. There is one.."

"Let's hear it, then."

"…. I'm getting married on Sunday, The day after tomorrow.."

Lovina's eyes widened. "What?" She felt her chest became heavier. "That quick?"

Toniette smiled a little but not like her usual cheerful smile. This one is pretty sad. "Well, that's the Edelsteins for you.. It's an arranged marriage, so it is prepared a long time ago. That's why I am in the church. Remember that? Roderich, my fiancé, left earlier so.. Yeah.."

The angel was shocked so she could not think of anything. "… Do you like him?"

The woman chuckled. "He's stingy, proper, gentleman-like, sissy and acts more like a girl than I do… When he taught me how to play a piano, he fusses at every mistake I make!.. But I like him, yes, only as a friend though.. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't love me either."

Lovina looked away. "Well, it would be selfish if you wouldn't marry him.. But it will be foolish if you do not follow your heart."

"…. I know.. But that doesn't help me, Lovi.." She laughed. "I-I should marry him.. I will, really. But… I.. I want true love, you know? I am being passionate my whole life but now.. it's gone." Toniette looked down.

Lovina was surprised at the woman's mood change but she couldn't blame her. How could she give a good advice if she is in love with this girl? It killed her.

* * *

The next day, the prick- I mean, Toniette's fiancé arrived. Lovina saw the way that man look at Toniette and it was anything but love and care. Toniette won't be happy with this man. He wouldn't love her like she does. He wouldn't care for her like she does. Lovina bit her lower lip. She doesn't care anymore. She wants Toniette to be happy. She'll take her away.

"W-what?" Toniette almost dropped the tray she was holding. "C-come again?"

"I said.. If some girl told you that she loves you… And she will take you away with her just to stop you to marry that man, will you come with her?" Lovina was looking away, hiding her blush.

Antoniette gulped and looked down to the tray and put the bowl and glass on it. "W-well… I don't think I will.."

Lovina looked at her with a hint of a hurt look in her eyes. "Why..? That's your opputunity."

The woman smiled but her eyes and covered with her bangs. She is still avoiding her gaze. "That's obvious, Lovi. I am not attracted to girls.. That's a sin against God.. I'm straight, Lovi, so I won't go with her, whoever she is." Toniette walked to the door with the tray. "I'm tired, Lovi.. I'll sleep now. Good night."

Lovina felt like crying. She has been rejected by the girl of her wildest dreams. Not exactly, but it was clear. She curled on the bed. She wanted to die all over again.

"Oho~ What do I have here~? A fallen, depressed angel!" A sly voice rang in her ears.

Lovina shot up and stood to do a fighting stance. She found herself glaring at glint red eyes.

"Kesesese! A brave one, I see!" The voice stepped out of darkness, revealing an albino man with horns and a pointed tail.

"Che palle! Stay away from me, devil or I'll make you regret that you came here!" Lovina continued glaring at him.

The devil smirked. "I'm Gilbert! And I see that you are depressed by the rejection. You know, I can help you to get the girl, only if you agree to my deal."

Lovina lowered her arms. ".. I'm listening.."

The devil smirked wider. "I'll make you appear as a human. Not only that. A BOY human~"

Lovina gasped slowly but narrowed her eyes. "What's the catch?"

The devil snickered. "Kesesese! Smart girl~ There IS a catch! Give me your left wing. That is all."

The angel gritted her teeth. "Forget it, then."

Gilbert shrugged. "Your loss. Here I am, being nice for once. Sure. Let the only person you love marry that sissy princess."

Lovina raised brow but looked down for a couple of minutes then looked at the devil. "…. If there are more catch, tell me now, bastard."

The devil rolled in the air. "I won't tell you until you're interested."

"… I am."

Gilbert grinned. "No, there isn't any more catch! Now, do we have a deal?"

Lovina looked at him. _For Antonietta._ "Si."

* * *

Antonietta is nervous, frustrated and worried. "The wedding is five hours from now. She checked Lovina's room but she wasn't there. She's getting more and more worried. What if something bad happened to her? What if she left?

She bit her lower lip. She knows that who Lovina was referring to was herself last night. She loves Lovina. Not only as a friend. She loves her romantically. She really does. But she cannot let Lovina make the biggest mistake of her afterlife. If she took her away, not only that she will be forever a fallen. She might become a devil too.

Antonietta sighed. She looked at herself at the mirror. She is completely worn out. The make-up just changed it for her. She fixed her veil. This is the day that she will marry to a man that she never loved and it is stressing her out. She needed air.

She went outside and breathed the afternoon air, closing her eyes. It was hot but that is the way that Antonietta likes it. If only Lovina was here. It would be perfect.

"Signora? Are you alright?" A voice was directly at her.

Antonietta looked at the man. Her eyes widened. He saw the most handsome guy she ever saw in her life. The man have a nicely cut hazelnut brown hair with a cute curl standing, brown eyes with a mysterious hint of green in them, a nice body which is not too big or too thin. He.. reminded her of Lovina."

".. Signora?"

Antonietta blinked and shook her head. "L-lo siento… I-I think I am just… upset today.."

The man walked to her and caressed her cheek. "Why would a pretty signora like you be upset on this fine day?"

The girl blushed and stared into those eyes. "I-I'm.. getting married to a person I do not love.. Also.. The person I care for is missing…"

The boy's eyes widened for a moment. "Well.. That is just awful.. You shouldn't marry him, then." He ignored the statement about her friend. "You should.. run away, if that is the matter.."

"But.. I can't just do that… My family-"

"Are they the ones making you marry him?"

"… Si, but-"

"They don't deserve your care, signora.. For they don't care about you." The boy looked at her seriously.

Antonietta have a feeling that she knew this man. That she should trust him. And she did. "Y-you're.. you're right.. I could.. live on my own anyway."

The boy smiled at her. "Si, you could.. But we could live together, if you want.. I also ran away from home.. So I understand."

"What's your name?" The girl asked him.

"… Romano."

".. Romano.." She repeated softly. "I'm Antonietta… Will you take me away with you?"

The boy smiled lovingly. "Si, my beautiful signora."

* * *

_The moment their eyes met, the wretched girl fell in love and with her feelings becoming stronger; she turned her back to everything in betrayal._

* * *

Lovina/Romano never thought that it would be easy convincing Toniette but since the girl is very foolish, it became easy. Honestly, the woman she/he loves is very gullible. But it is a part of her. Also, she loves her/him back now but she/he couldn't help but feel guilty for fooling her.

They are living in a small, cozy house now and they are making money from selling tomatoes from their little garden. The income is small but it is enough for the both of them.

Toniette came into the room, smiling like always, jumping to him excitingly. "Roma~ There is a kind man who liked our tomatoes and bought all of them with extra piece gold! Didn't I do great~? Didn't I? Didn't I~~~?"

Romano chuckled at this. She is just so adorable. "Si, Toniette. Whatever you want to hear."

"YAAAY~!" The girl hugged him tightly, not minding if her chest is pressing against his.

Romano blushed visibly. Toniette's hot scent is not helping either. "O-oi! Get off. It's hot already!"

Antonietta looked at him, puzzled. "It's pretty cold in here, Roma.."

"W-well, still. Get off!" Romano growled when Toniette straddled his lap, especially when she 'accidentally' rubbed herself against him.

"But why, Roma~? It's comfy here~!" The girl nuzzled his neck.

_F-fuck.. I'm getting turned on.._ Romano cursed to himself. "Toniette." He warned but the girl doesn't seem to buy it.

She looked at him with innocent eyes. "Si, mi Romano?"

"What are you trying to do?"

The girl tilted her head. "What do you mean, Roma?" She squirmed on her lap. "Hey, what's this buldge over here?"

Romano gritted his teeth and pulled her into a passionate and lusty kiss. Toniette's eyes widened at the sudden action but she happily kissed back. The man growled hungrily as he carried the girl to the bed, not breaking the kiss. Romano only pulled back for air, staring at her with his hungry and admiring eyes. Toniette's lips were red and slightly parted because of the intense kiss earlier. She is also panting and she is tainted with a lovely color of red.

"Antonietta…" He whispered as he kissed her neck.

The girl beneath him moaned in delight. "R-Romano… Te quiero.."

Romano pulled back. It was music to his ears. A beautiful music. He kissed her lips and whispered. "Ti amo.."

* * *

_What I obtained, was the fruit of lust I had been yearning for in my hand.  
As we explore each other and exchange our body heat, even this chaste vow that I have been holding is starting to become tarnished._

* * *

After their amazing night together, Romano sat up and stretched. He looked at his lover and caressed her hair.

Antonietta groaned as she woke up and looked at him then smiled. "Buenos Dias, mi amor.." She sat up.

Romano smiled gently at him. "Buon giorno, bella. I have something for you."

"REALLY~?" The girl shot up and sat but she yelped in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Si.. Just my back.."

Romano shook his head. "I must have been rough so.. be careful."

The girl smiled. "I love you being rough~ Now, What you have for me~?"

Romano took her hand and slipped and handmade flower ring on her ring finger. "It is not much but it is a proof that you're mine now.. Wait for the real ring."

Toniette's eyes glittered in delight. "Roma…" She hugged him tightly. "It's beautiful.."

Romano chuckled and hugged back. "Honestly, anything makes you happy.."

The girl laughed. "It's from Roma~ That's what it's about~"

Romano smiled. Nothing could be more perfect than this.

* * *

Feliciano couldn't take it. He heard the horrible news that his sister made a deal with a devil so he convinced the gate master to let him go down and visit her. By the time he did, it was horrible. He found Lovina become a boy and she is now, living with a human. What hurts most is, she doesn't seem to have a plan on going back. She and the human are even saving money to make a farm of their own. _D-doesn't sorella want to be with me..?_ He thought to himself. He gritted his teeth and glared at the human. _It's all because of her. She will pay._

* * *

It's Romano's turn to sell the tomatoes today so Antonietta stayed home. After the cleaned the house, she prepared for their lunch. Thanks to Romano, she could cook better now. She giggled. _Having on lover like him is worth more than having lots of paper they call money.._ She thought and smiled at the 'ring' Romano gave to her. But then, she heard a clinking metal sound. She turned to the direction and saw a winged person, aiming a gun at her. Her eyes widened. "R-romano..?"

The angel that looks like Romano glared at her. "Don't call my sister by that name." With that, he pulled the trigger, successfully shooting her heart.

Antonietta felt the pain on her chest and it is very painful than one could ever imagined. She landed on the hard floor, worsening the dreadful pain. Her vision was starting to become dull when she saw the gun hit the floor.

Feliciano's eyes widened. What did he just do? He shot the girl that his sister ever fell in love with. She would be devastated. He was blinded with rage. Frightened at the scene before him, he ran away and flew as fast as he can to get of the place very soon.

Romano was walking back to their small but lovely home. Though, he did not expect his brother to fly out of there. ".. Feliciano..?" He ran after him. "Feli! What are you doing?"

Feliciano looked back at him and gasped then flew faster that Romano couldn't keep up with him.

Romano panted and looked at their house. "… Toniette." He ran back and entered the house only to see his beloved sprawled on the floor, bleeding.

His eyes widened and saw a gun on the floor. It was Feliciano's. Quickly, but carefully, he lifted Antoniatta's upper body from the floor and tried to stop her bleeding. "No. No, Antonietta Fernandez Carriedo, Don't die on me!" He felt his eyes begin to sting. "No.."

"..Ro..mano.. I-I thought.. You're the one who.. shot me.. Funny.. hehe.." She coughed as she let out a fake laugh.

"It will be alright. I'll call an ambulance-"

"We can't..pay the doctor.."

"Shut up, damn it! Honestly, you still say dumb things." He hugged her close. "Stay with me.."

"I.. I wish I could.."

"That's a fucking order!"

This time, the girl laughed. "So cute.." But then, her eyes became heavy and they closed, signaling that her life was just taken away.

"..Toniette?... Antonietta?! No. Live.. You'll live. I-I'm.." Romano furrowed his brows as his eyes continued weeping. "I, Lovina Romana Vargas, am sacrificing my right wing and my afterlife to keep this woman living as a healthy human until her true dying day.."

Light emitted the both of them. Slowly, Lovina's true form revealed as the girl she was holding opened her eyes just in time to see her fading. "… Ti amo."

Antonietta's eyes widened as she saw Lovina disappear, leaving a black feather behind. "..L-lovina… Romano.. w-was you…?" She felt her chest tightened. She picked up the feather and cried and screamed miserably.

* * *

_My dear, lying cold,  
I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day.  
My sin against God...  
All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death,  
so I will die for you...  
I believe, that's my fate._

* * *

On that day, in that house, a lone girl was found crying, screaming the name 'Lovina' over and over. She was recognized by the officials as Antonietta Fernandez Carriedo. She was brought back to the Carriedo manor. She was accepted but the Edelsteins refused to let their inheritor marry the, now, deranged woman. However, the wealth of their family is still shared. The woman, Antonietta, was never married until the day she died.

* * *

_A fallen angel who had lost her wings,  
and a bride tainted completely in darkness,  
even if they were to plunge to the bottom of the abyss,  
they will hold onto the tie of their vows,  
and continue on embracing their unforgivable sin.  
When the fruit of sin becomes completely rotted...  
Until the day when they come across each other again..._

* * *

**A/N:… Sorry to make Feli look bad but that's how a yandere is.. like Russia… and Spain.. And America (he's a half-tsun though).. And Canada.. And uh… Denmark and Finny..**

**..For me, this is another ball sucker :/ **

**But if you think that that is not true, let me know by reviewing.  
If you didn't review, Prussia won't seize your vital regions! :**

**Reviews are hugs~ \(^q^)/**


End file.
